Love n Lost
by lue-anna1059
Summary: Mai finds a gift for her while on their case on the morning of her 19th birthday that turns her life around. She now struggles to find out the truth about her parent's death and what led up to it whilst dealing with a stalker? Sry summary sucks.


Author's Note: Okay so this is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. So just give me your honest opinion on it to let me know if I'm headed in the right direction. Oh and if I have any corrections that need to be made please do not hesitate to let me know.

Summary

Mai finds a gift awaiting her on her doorstep on the morning of her 19th birthday that turns her life around. She now struggles to find out the truth about her parent's death and what led up to it whilst dealing with a stalker? Can Naru and the rest of the team help and protect Mai from her quest to find the truth, or has SPR finally gotten a case that they cannot crack.

Author's Note: So yeah this is the first chapter and it didn't take as long as I thought it would to write. Well on with the story! R&R please

Disclaimer: (sighs) Sadly I do not own Ghost Hunt.

Introductions

Beep Beep Beep BeeThump! I rolled back over after silencing my alarm clock that read 7:25am. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep. WAIT 7:25am. My eyes shot open as I jumped out of bed and rushed to my bathroom to get ready for work. 'Ugh Naru is going to kill me if and I probably am going to be late for work once again' I thought. I finished washing up and went to my closet. 'Hmmm what  
>should I wear' I pondered. I looked through my closet and decided on a white sundress with baby blue flowers and my white flip flops. I quickly changed my clothes and looked at my clock. 7:33 crap. I hurried up and grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Walking out the house, I almost forgot to lock my door. I quickly turned and locked it. I practically flew to my car I was running so fast1. I hopped into my 1991 Toyota and got on the road. I was driving as fast as I could without going over the speed limit, which was 55mph. I guess should probably introduce myself now. My name is Mai Taniyama. I am 18 years old well at least for 2 more days that is. I work as an assistant at SPR which stands for Shibuya Physic Research center. I also have ESP abilities which include post cognitive dreams and clairvoyance. And I think I have the power to astral project although I'm not quite sure because as far as I'm concerned I've only done it once. Now that you know who I am, let's get back to my problem. I dared a look at my dashboard. My eyes practically popped out of my head, 7:55. I had 5 minutes to get to work on time and I was currently at a red light. There was no avoiding it I was going to be late for work for the up millionth time. Six minutes later I was walking up the stairs to SPR. I quietly slipped through the door hoping Naru wouldn't notice since he stayed in his office all of the time but for some odd reason Naru decided to sit in the main room today. "You're late", he said accusingly not even looking up from his book. "Oh come on Naru it's only two minutes after eight", I whined. "Yes Mai two minutes AFTER eight but if I'm not mistaken and I'm not you are suppose to arrive at work at exactly eight o clock in the morning. Your incompetence is neither cute nor amusing Mai", he finished with a smirk on his face knowing that I would blow up at him like usual. But not today. Nope today I was going to be mature and just walk away no matter how big of a narcissist jerk he was being although I couldn't help spinning around so I could storm over to my desk completely forgetting that I had on a dress. "Mai", Naru said a hint of irritation in his voice. I glanced over my shoulder to look at him questioningly. "Tea", he said his facial features strained but then again maybe I was just imagining things. I walked into the kitchen area and started boiling the water. I started thinking about Wednesday, the day of my birthday and sighed. I always get sad around my birthday even though to many people it's a day filled with joy and happiness. But for me my birthdays have always been a day of pain and suffering at least they have been since my parents have been gone. I already knew Naru would give me the day off. He always did, I would go to the flower shop today after work. I hadn't had time to go and more flowers around their grave since Mom's birthday 2 months ago. I put my focus on the tea and quickly finished making it. I took the tea to Naru not even wasting my time waiting for a thank you that I knew would never come. I was just about to sit down at my desk when I heard the bell ring alerting me that we had a customer. I made my way to the door and opened it plastering a smile to my face. "Welcome to Shibuya Physic center how may I assist you, I asked the man. He looked to be in his late forties. "Ummm yes well you see one of my maids gave me this address to come to because I have been having paranormal problems in my home?" he said. He looked a little skeptic but they always were at first. "Oh well come in Mr.…." "Aoto, Aoto Tskune," he answered. "Ok then Mr. Aoto, just have a seat right here and I'll go and get my boss," I said pointing him to the couch. I walked to Naru's door and knocked softly. I took his silence as an invitation in. He didn't even glance up at me. "Well," he said icily. "Is there a reason why you're disturbing me or did you just come in here to stare at me like some lost puppy," he said. I felt my face get all hot. 'How dare he.' "WHY YOU SMUG-.," I bit my hand to stop myself.<p>

1 mai finally saved up enough money to get her a car.


End file.
